Vriha t'Rehu
"Say what you like, and do what you like. I am your mistress now. Idiots and old men shall not run my land anymore, nor any other I can get my hands on." - T'Rehu addressing the Grand Council. Ruling Queen of the Two Worlds Vriha t'Rehu was a female Romulan who lived after the Vulcan-in-Exile settled the planet Romulus. History records her charismatic rise to power as similar to Adolf Hitler and Surak. ( |The Romulan Way}}; ) Biography She was the daughter of the north continent's Grand Councillor who succeeded her father upon his death. She was one of those people with an inexplicable quality which the Romulans refered to as nuhirrien as people tended to listen to her and gladly give her items that they could hardly spare and even forgive her for her terrible deeds. This was despite the fact that she was not of great physical beauty or being a mighty warrior or even being marvelously persuasive. T'Rehu ruled her councilliary in the Elheu district in the Ship bloc nation of Nn'Verih which proposed under her supervision which led to many being suspicious of her actions since her neighbors were seemingly dying off whilst ceding their lands to Elheu. Though there were many disturbing rumors of her, not all of which were true, and it was well known that she was dissatisfied with how the council system worked. A number of families of her district during her youth had suffered from a lack of basic needs such as foods along with famines and lack of medical helped made their lives full of hardship. Some stories indicated that she even lost a lover to lunglock fever because the council failed to send a Healer to her. As time went on and the problem continued to progress, the population of Nn'Verih began to increase with an estimated fifty percent growth over twenty years - especially in the Elheu district. Scientists were welcomed by T'Rehu, especially those that specialized in the field of fertility and cloning. These actions led to t'Rehu assembling a great army roughly sixty years after settlement (A.S) which came as a surprise to the early Rihannsu due to 's inability to mass large armies because of the lack of resources available. With her military might behind her, she made it perfectly clear to the Grand Council and the High Council about what happened to anyone that crossed her which she demonstrated between 60 A.S. and 72 A.S. by the conquest of smaller territories. Those that resisted her were killed and or captured; amongst them those that accepted her rule were accepted into her ranks whilst those that refused were mindchanged by the Adepts at her command. This caused an uproar in the Grand Council and she herself attended the meeting with her bodyguard by her side. During the events, she nearly swept the Sword of S'task from the Empty Chair and even overturned the Master Councillor's chair whilst he was on it. She demanded that she would no longer be subservient to them and that she was the master of all that was within her grasp. The panicked council were at first skeptical as they believed that she would not be able to transport her large enemies but she simply smiled and mentioned the Ship-Clans who's transports were capable of deploying entire armies giving her a key advantage. The Grand Council response gave her the Master Councillorship which commanded the Grand Council itself in exchange for her to steady her hand and not unleash her armies. S'task, however, departed the room against the wishes of T'Rehu who informed the elderly leader that he would not leave without her permission again. After he left the chambers, T'Rehu took control of the Grand Council which kept her quiet as she played with the politics of the Houses which amused her for a while. After a famine struck the lands in 78 A.S. T'Rehu used the opportunity to enhance her power and claimed that the Grand Council was not doing a good job in caring for their people. During the meeting, S'task once again took steps to leave to which T'Rehu warned him against but he did not give her a response. As he attempted to depart, T'Rehu gave the sign to her guards who killed S'task - an act which ended the High Council as well as members of the Grand Council as she purged it of the "corrupt" elements in power. After this, she declared herself as the Ruling Queen of the Two Worlds which brought about eighteen years of her rule. The basis of her rule of women over men came from the Ruling Queens of Kh'reitekh on Vulcan's ancient days. She took the title name of Vriha and conducted her court in a heavy handed fashion where she gave sentences of life or death at her pleasure. She gratified her own desires and built massive palaces with little truly harming the Two Worlds. During this time, she greatly enriched the Ship-Clans but demanded in return the application of shipside technology namely in the fields of communications and transport. Whilst this was done to benefit her throne, these actions also benefited the Rihannsu people at the time. Eventually, her rule came to an end when the east continent of ch'Havran began to smart under her rule due to being poor which meant she took little notice of the planet. In time, their population began to double without the need for cloning or fertility experts allowing them to train their young army in the militaristic arts. They eventually made their own arrangements with the Ship-Clans by giving them the largest optically grade rubies that were seen which were need for large scale laser light. By the eighteenth year of T'Rehu's rule, the easterners descended on her and brought her unwillingly to the battlefield where she was killed on the plains of Aihai which was outside the capital city of Ra'tleihfi which she was still constructing. With her death, the easterners departed once more back to their way of life allowing for the government to reform under the rule of the Praetor. ( ) category:romulans